


Macy and Harry Go Roller Skating

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 4 - “hold my hand”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Macy and Harry Go Roller Skating

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 4 - “hold my hand”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter

Year 2020

It’s Harry’s 100th birthday and The Charmed Ones are having a small party for him. They just finished having dinner and it’s time to give him his gifts. Maggie gathers everyone in the living room. Harry sits in his favorite chair. Maggie picks up her gift from the coffee table and hands it to him.

Harry: Thank you Maggie. 

He shakes the gift, but it doesn’t make a sound.

Harry: Hmm. 

He rips the wrapping paper off and opens the box. It’s a new leather journal.

Harry: I love it. Thank you. I only have a few more pages felt in the one I’m using now, so I’ll be needing it soon.

Maggie: (smiles) Perfect!

It’s Mel’s turn to give Harry her gift. He rips open the wrapping paper. It’s his favorite brand of tea.

Harry: Thank you Melanie. It’s very thoughtful of you.

Mel: (smiles) You’re welcome.

Macy walks up to Harry and kneels down. When she hands him her gift, their hands touch.

Harry: (stares into her eyes) Thank you.

Macy: I hope you like it.

Harry removes the wrapping paper and opens the box. There are roller skates inside. She nervously waits for his response.

Harry: (looks up at her) I love them. 

Macy: (relieved) You do?

Harry: Yes. I always wanted to learn how to roller skate. Now that I’m 100, I think it’s time. I would love it if you taught me.

Macy: (excited) Sure. It will be fun.

The next day Harry and Macy go to a roller rink. They are both sitting on a bench putting on their roller skates.

Macy: (looks at Harry) Are you ready?

Harry: (a little hesitant) Ye...Yeah. I think so.

Macy holds out her right hand.

Macy: (tilts her head and smiles) Hold my hand.

Harry takes her hand and she gently pulls him up. They are now facing each other gazing into each others eyes.

Macy: Now. I’m going to slowly move us onto the rink. 

Harry: (holding tight to Macy) O… Okay.

She takes slow small steps and Harry does the same.

Macy: Are you okay? How does it feel?

Harry: I feel a little off balance, but I’m alright.

Macy: Good.

She waits until he’s more steady on his feet. 

Macy: When you’re ready, I’m going to slowly move you to my right side so we’re standing next to each other. I’ll have my arm around yours to help balance you.

Harry: I’m ready.

She guides him to her right side and loops her right arm around his left.

Macy: How’s that?

Harry: I feel fine.

Macy: Good. Now, we’re going to slowly take two small steps forward. Ready?

Harry: Yes.

They both take two steps forward. Harry looses he balance a little and Macy catches him. They both start laughing. 

Macy: Are you alright?

Harry: Yes. Lets try it again.

They took a few more steps and after awhile, Harry got the hang of it.

Macy: Harry. You’re going great.

Harry: Thank you. I have a patient teacher.

Macy: You are the perfect student.

Harry takes Macy’s left arm and pulls himself in front of her. His eyes lock in on hers.

Harry: (with a gently smile) Maybe we can do this one day a week. You know for practice.

Macy: (smiles back) I’d love that.

They kiss and Harry loosing his balance again and she catches him.

Macy: We should get you home before you hurt yourself.

Harry: That’s a good idea. I am 100 now you know. 

Macy: You look good for your age.

They both laugh.


End file.
